


Wanna bet?

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: Pyrrha wants to be a little more teasing, and she has just the right items to do that. Plus, she makes an offer you just can't refuse.





	

“Question.”

That single word was enough to catch your attention.

She was laying on the couch, her head on your lap, as usual. You didn’t really mind it, you liked to feel her near you and that was one way as another.

“Yes, Pyrrha?”

She looked up at you with an innocent smile, one of those that made you fell for her in the first place. “How about another bet?”

You sighed, deeply. “I already lost quite the amount of money with your impossible bets, in addition to that one time I had to wear a maid outfit for an entire day.”

She giggled at that remark. “Yeah, I remember that. You were so cute in it…”

“So much that you took some pictures, didn’t you?”

Her wink was a stab in your heart. She was being definitely too cute for her own good. “Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?”

“Yeah, whatever. What would this bet be?”

She smiled again before sitting up. “Wait here,” she only said before getting up and disappearing into the corridor.

A few moments later she returned, holding her hands behind her back and keeping her purest smile on her face. “Before I show you, here’s the price,” she said. “Whoever wins, gets to be on top.”

You raised an eyebrow, still skeptical at her proposal. “As if we don’t already decide beforehand who’s what. Beside, I don’t-”

“One of us,” she interrupted you, “will be on top. And will decide what the other will have to do.”

Now that was interesting. You crossed your arms, waiting for the catch.

“For a week,” she concluded after a pause, as dramatic as useless.

The words exited your mouth before they were even formulated in your brain: “I’m in,” you said.

“I knew I had the right price for you,” she chuckled. “Now, here’s the deal.” She moved her hands in front of her, open and presenting to you what she was holding.

At first it looked like some cloth, well made and see-through, just like a lot of Pyrrha’s underwear, but it was too much to be just that. Seeing your confusion, she took one of the items and spread it in front of your face, letting you see it well.

A knot in the back of your throat formed as you recognised the items she talked you briefly about a few days before: a pair of crotchless panties, with a nice ribbon on the front to keep them barely closed while leaving the most important parts completely exposed.

“Are those…” you started, your voice just a whisper.

“They are!” she cheerfully answered, almost jumping up and down in place. “And you do remember what came with them, don’t you?”

You did, and you did well.

Looking over them, still in her hands, you saw the two little devices that were sold with the underwear, along with the relative accessory.

Bullet vibes, with a thin cable that connected the vibrator to a little, rectangular box that she told you how it worked, but you forgot. Beside them, the rest of the fabric appeared to be two lace garters, obviously made for one purpose and one purpose only.

“Do you want me to wear these?” you asked.

“And that’s the bet,” she chirped. “We go out, wearing a set each under something revealing, and the first one that gives up loses.”

You took the pair of panties she was showing in your hands, to feel the smooth fabric under your fingertips. It was really amazing how soft it was, but probably it was made that way so that the vibrator could operate at full power without anything to reduce the sensation.

“Just that?” you asked. If you wanted to, you could easily resist more than her, you made that clear in another bet where, in the end, she surrendered while you still had some in you. You could still remember the way she mouthed the words ‘Fuck you’ as she pushed herself over her limit, ending that bet.

“Just that,” she repeated. “What do you say?”

You looked at her, then at the vibrators and the garters, than back at her. “I say that I regret even talking you about hentai,” you said, extending your hand, waiting for her to give you the rest of the items.

The sound she made was almost a squeak of excitement. “Game on,” she said, dropping the vibe in your hand.

In just a few minutes, you were ready. The short sleeved shirt was good enough, but you had to make her lend you a short skirt, since they weren’t exactly what you liked to wear. The panties were of the perfect size, wrapping around your sides and gently pressing right on top of your core. There, a little pocket had just enough room for the bullet to be inserted in, so that it was partially pressing against your clit. The garter, tightened around your thigh, was holding the remote comfortably while still being almost completely covered by the skirt. If a strong wind, or some teasing hands, were to raise that skirt, it would all be exposed, both the vibrator and your slit, but you thought that it part of the challenge.

As you exited the bathroom, Pyrrha came out of the bedroom, fixing her bright red mini dress. It was so adherent you had no problem seeing she wasn’t wearing any bra under it, and focusing a little you were able to see the garter under it.

“So, shall we?” she asked, way too happily for your liking.

“Don’t we have to turn them on first?” you asked, grabbing the remote. It had only a single button, no dials or switches to tell how intense it could be.

“Just turn it on, it will do the rest,” she explained, holding the button for a couple of seconds before putting it back in its place.

You did as told, and turned it on. It didn’t start to vibrate or anything of the sort, something you didn’t expect. Raising your eyes, you met hers, making a confused face.

“Will this make you understand?” she said.

As she talked, you felt a faint buzz coming from the vibrator, following the sweet rhythm of her voice. Right then, you remembered why she wanted to try those kind of toys: they were activated by sound. The stronger noise, the stronger vibrations.

“You are a devil, you know that?” you almost whispered, tensing up a little at the unexpected sensation on your core. One thing was having something, or someone, you had control over, that you could guide as you wanted, but that was completely different.

“That’s why you love me,” she said, smiling, but you could see the corner of her mouth twitch.

“We’re gonna have fun,” you said.

“So much fun,” she replied.

As you both walked hand in hand outside, you realised your words couldn’t have been more true. The soft buzzing of the city, illuminated by the street lights and the occasional cars passing, was enough to keep the toys to a low vibration, just enough to make you remember they were there. The little walk you did around was surprisingly entertaining, especially thanks to the number of pubs and bars that crowded your block: each time you passed in front of one of them, the little crowds formed on the outside tables made enough noise to be detected by the vibrators, giving a few seconds of rather intense stimulation.

It was far from being unpleasant, contrary to what you thought, but being constantly teased so gently was reminding you of how Pyrrha liked to play with you some times. Highs and lows, with the latter ones being prevalent, that kept you on your toes, wondering what would be next.

And you didn’t have to wait for it.

A young girl suddenly decided to cross the street without looking, screaming someone’s name at the top of her lungs. An incoming car, luckily, reacted in time and managed to break before hitting her, but the driver, rightfully angry, honked the horn for a few seconds.

Both Pyrrha’s hand and yours clenched one another as you two stopped on the sidewalk, unable to move. You thanked the loud noise for covering a cry that escaped your lips before cursing both it and the careless girl.

The toy, activated at its full power, sent a stimulation so strong and focused that it almost made you bend your knees as your eyes opened wide. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that Pyrrha too, bent froward a little, had to put a hand over her mouth, preventing herself from being too loud.

Even after the car had gone away, you were standing still, unable to move. The light breeze coming from behind you barely moved your short skirt, but was strong enough to pass between your legs, making you feel that there was more than a damp spot on the thin fabric of your underwear.

“We… Better go.” Pyrrha finally said, her voice trembling. You nodded, and she started walking in front of you, letting go of your hand.

You started walking a couple of steps behind her, following her unsure but quick steps. You couldn’t help but lower your gaze to her swaying hips, tightly wrapped by the dress, but your eyes didn’t stop there, as a little detail made you grin: a faintly glimmering thread had appeared on her thigh, and you were pretty sure where it was coming from.

Her fast pace led you through less and less crowded streets, until she slowed down and stopped in front of a small cafè, just across the street from a public park.

“I think I need something to drink,” she whispered, her words barely understandable for both volume and tone.

You chose one of the small tables made of glass and iron and sat at it, with Pyrrha sitting in front of you. From how cold the chairs were, you realised they were made of metal: usually that would have made you gulp down, fearing a not so subtle tease from the amazon and her abilities, but from the way she was staring intensely at the menu you figured she was concentrated on something else.

“Good evening girls. What can I get you?”

The voice came out from your left, surprising you for the cheerfulness and the volume. You flinched as the toy you were wearing caught the words and transformed them into a few moments of intense vibrations.

“Ah! Hi,” you managed to say, while Pyrrha had to turn her head away from the waitress.

You looked at her, and she smiled back at you as her long, golden hair, gathered into a simple ponytail, slightly moved left and right, following her head.

“Uhm… I think I’ll get a…” you started, reducing the volume of your own words as you felt the vibrations transferring to the chair. “A soda, please.”

She wrote down, repeating your order. “One soda, sure, no problem. And for you, miss?”

You saw Pyrrha bite her lower lip, concentrating as much as possible to reduce the clear redness that was flushing her face.

“Miss?” the waitress asked, her lilac eyes darting back and forth between you and Pyrrha. “Is she okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” you said, extending your hand, “she just wanted to try one cocktail too many. Can you bring her some water?”

The waitress looked at Pyrrha for another moment, concerned, before her expression subtly changed. You saw her eyes dart down, through the glass that the table top was made of, before she raised her head with the hint of a smile on her face.

“One soda, one refreshing bottle of water. Coming right up,” she said, turning to face you. “Bad thing trying to bite more than you can chew, am I right?” she asked you before turning away, going inside the cafè.

Silence fell, but lasted short. The big sigh from Pyrrha made you look at her: you could see her eyes being a little glassy, and she was breathing with her mouth half open.

“So… Anything you want to say?” you whispered, giving her a little break from the constant noise that accompanied you two until then.

“N- Not yet,” she answered, her voice stuttered.

You looked down, the same way the waitress did, and you could see why she smiled: even if the dress was covering part of the remote, a good half of it was being shown while Pyrrha was sitting. Also, and that was something she must have known about, the little trail that was on her thigh before had spread, becoming a rather visible spot on her leg, shining under the street lamp near you.

“Are you sure?” you continued, getting up and moving the chair. You made sure to drag it for a moment before setting it beside her, creating a sudden noise that made her yelp and you clench your teeth.

Once sat down, you immediately placed one hand on her thigh, over her dress. You leant towards her, your lips almost brushing against her red ear, so much that you could feel the heat of her flustered face. “You know,” you said under your breath, your tone teasing and sultry, “I wanted to order something a little… tastier.” Only her eyes moved, searching yours: once found, they widened even more as you moved your hand a little.

The tips of your fingers reached her inner thigh, where the glistening was brighter, and collected a few drops of her nectar. She noticed it, and her lower lip dropped slightly, leaving her breathing a little heavier than she was doing before.

As you moved your hand you felt the slightly sticky liquid create a thin string, broken only after your fingers were a few inches apart. “But then I thought: why would I do that,” you said, moving your damp fingers in front of your face, “when I already have something this exquisite?”

Pyrrha opened her mouth more, probably to say something, but closed it as soon as you moved your fingers between your lips, sucking on them. The sweet taste of her arousal filled your mouth, and like every other time you made delighted sounds to tease the already flustered amazon.

“You are cruel, you know that?” she murmured, crossing her legs to try and hide her state, but accidentally exposing more of her garter.

“And you are simply cute, trying to tell me you are not at your limit.” You made sure to steadily increase the volume of your voice, and from the low buzz coming from beneath the table you were sure she noticed it, too.

“We… we can get to an agreement,” Pyrrha tried to negotiate, looking left and right for some kind of way out.

“Oh do we?” you said, leaning more against her, your hand returning on her thigh. The vibration was strong enough that you could feel it both on yourself and through the fabric, and from how her muscles tensed up, she was trying not to give into it. “I think the only agreement we could have is you saying those few words…”

She was breathing, hard, as your lips neared her neck. The only reason you were not in her same state was your focus on the price, beside genuinely enjoying her expression.

“Wha- what words?”

You landed your lips on her skin and kissed it, hard, intentioned to leave a nice hickey on her neck. You weren’t able to see, but you were almost sure she was biting her lip to prevent more noises escape her mouth. Satisfied, you then whispered, as softly as possible, pronouncing every word clearly: “I. Can’t. Take. It. Any. More.”

As the last sound ended, Pyrrha’s hand moved, fast, and grabbed your collar. In a moment, she pulled you in for a craving kiss, the kind she reserved only for a single occasion.

If she had to voice her desperation, it would have been a cry for help, a plead to you to stop that sweet torture that she herself created. Instead of her clear, musical voice, though, all you heard were her moans muffled into your mouth, as she kept on kissing you, holding on to your neck as if it was an anchor, preventing her mind from drifting somewhere she didn’t want to go.

After she finally broke the kiss, panting heavily with her mouth wide open, she shakily spoke again: “Please…”

It was all you needed.

With a nod you told her it was okay, and she sprung up on her feet, anxious to get somewhere, anywhere, where she could finally stop the buzzing device.

A devious smile appeared on your face as she twitched, apparently extremely sensitive to the most delicate of stimulations. As she started walking towards the park, you turned your head, meeting the gaze of the waitress, sitting on a table nearby.

“You won’t have those drinks, will you?” she asked, smiling.

“Afraid not.” You reached for your wallet and took a bill out, leaving it on the table. “Consider it a tip for your… reserved service,” you said, stopping for a moment to catch breath.

She chuckled, and nodded. “You better hurry,” she continued, “or she might get lost in there. Or worse, get impatient…”

With a last smile, you left the bar, retracing the steps Pyrrha quickly made into the park.

Beside a couple of lampposts right at the entrance, inside the fairly large park the darkness was prevalent. A few lights, along the paths that spread across the grass, highlighted a few benches here and there, but many of them were in the dark. No wonder that park had quite the reputation as preferred spot for young couples, but that night it looked empty: probably it was too early for that kind of encounters.

“Oh Pyrrha~” you voiced, smirking. As you walked down a path, looking left and right, your ears were trying to catch the smallest noise that could lead you in the right direction. After a couple of minutes, though, she didn’t show herself.

“So you want to play, huh?” you said to yourself. “Very well…”

Inhaling deeply, you then brought your hands around your mouth and shouted: “I’m coming for you, honey!”

The vibration almost made you bend your knees, as you didn’t really planned that through, but you kept quiet, waiting for a different kind of noise. After a second, a loud moan from your right made you turn your head that way.

A large tree, in the shadows, was where Pyrrha was playfully hiding from you. “Hello, dear,” you said, leaning against the tree trunk.

She was standing, with her back against the tree and her mouth wide open, panting heavily. The already short skirt of her dress was pulled up, openly showing her underwear and her hand over it, reaching for the opening. Her eyes, quickly darting towards you, were shining even without lights. “H-Hey…” she muttered, as her hand kept moving. “Care to… give me a hand?”

How she was still capable of joking was a mystery to you, but you know how much she liked to laugh, both in bed and outside. It was a part of her she slowly showed, in time, and the reason behind it was far too clear after she told you who she was before moving to that city, before meeting you.

You smiled in return, and cupped her face, bringing her into a deep kiss. Her soft lips were trembling, with anticipation or growing frustration it was hard to tell, but you made sure to suck a little on both of them as you slowly moved your body against hers. You could feel her hand jerking and moving, pressing against you too, and how eager she was for you.

“Turn around,” you whispered between heavy breaths. She looked at you, a little confused, but you smiled, caressing her cheek: “Trust me,” you said, winking.

Her panting turned into a silent chuckle as she did as you asked, keeping her hand where she could use it and using the other to lean against the tree. Her head turned slightly, enough to look at you from over her shoulder, and you could see another of her beautiful, and shy, smiles.

Her perfect body was in your hands, and you knew how much care it needed.

First, you reached for the hand between her legs, gently grabbing her wrist. She tried to keep it there, resisting your slow pull, but in the end let you do as you pleased. You gently brought her hand near her shoulder and, leaning towards it, put her fingers in your mouth. Your tongue immediately found the sweetness of her arousal, and after having just a taste of it before you were craving for more. Licking and sucking on her fingers, you groaned while cleaning them, making sure not one drop of her nectar was going to be wasted.

Only once you were satisfied with your work you thought about giving her what she was asking. You could see she was lightly biting her lip to be quiet, even if all you did was licking her fingers. With a growing grin on your face, you moved her now clean hand against the tree and spread her fingers, entwining them with yours.

The night was warm, but the heat you were feeling was from her whole body aching for you to continue. You lightly pressed your free hand right between her shoulder blades and trailed it down her back, barely scratching the thin fabric. The way she arched her back, tensing her chiseled muscles under your fingertips, almost reminded you of a cat: a big, beautiful cat with flaming red mane, ready to become extremely dangerous if needed be.

The dress ended, and her firm rear was right under. You gave it a little squeeze to tease her, even if you knew it wasn’t that necessary, before moving your hand underneath.

Even from a few inches away you could sense her heat, unhindered from the crotchless panties. Slowly, gently, as you were a little worried about her possible reaction, you cupped her exposed core, trying to be as delicate as possible.

Her voice broke out as a yelp, surprising you both. Having your hand right against her, you could feel the vibrator buzz away differently, as it was pressed a little more against her, enhancing the sensation for her. Noticing this, you quickly removed your hand, but the way she looked at you, panting, was her way to ask you to continue.

Unable to go against her, you neared your hand again, this time going for the little strings that were creating a little bow right in the middle of the panties, barely joining together the two parts. It took you a few seconds to blindly undo that knot, but from the way your movements kept on brushing against her wet folds, making her moan, you knew she didn’t mind.

Finally you managed to spread the wet strings, letting them dangle against her open thighs. Her hips were moving every direction, as she was unable to keep still, so you moved your hand right against her core, immediately pushing one finger across her slit and between her folds. Just that made her cry out a little, activating both of your vibrators for a few moments, stopping you both.

You knew how that was going to end, but you were going to enjoy every moment of it.

Knowing, feeling, how ready she was, you started to move your fingers up and down her soft lips, limiting your movements only to the exposed part. Her clit was still being covered by her panties, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t being taken care of: with every passage of your fingertips and every time you barely crooked your digits to go a little deeper between her petals, Pyrrha moaned a little louder, making both of your vibrators stimulate the most sensitive of your spots.

The way things were escalating was almost frightening, as it took you only a couple of minutes before having her create a vicious circle of pleasure: you barely pressed against her core and that made her moan, making her sweet voice activate the vibrator that, in return, caused her to squirm under your hand, forcing her against your fingers more. It was making her raise her voice with every passing second and making you pant and cry at the same volume.

“Oh my~” she cried. “Please… Just…” Her words were a little difficult to understand, but the message reached you loud and clear.

Moving a little, you neared your lips to her neck, gently nibbling on it. It was supposed to tease her even more, but in reality it just helped you suppressing your moans. At the same time, without a warning, you pushed two fingers inside of her, almost knuckle deep.

You felt her whole body tense up: her back arched, pressing herself almost completely against the tree; her head moved upwards, leaving her slender neck completely at you lips’ mercy; her fingers, entwined with yours, clenched; her walls, around your digits, contracted.

“Are you okay?” you whispered, a little surprised by her reaction.

She quickly nodded a few times, and her fingers pressed against yours once more.

Reassured, you started moving your hand, sliding your fingers in and out of her. The heat you were feeling was incredible, and the way her arousal coated your fingers, first, and your entire hand, later, allowed you to quickly build pace.

Pyrrha’s voice, you could imagine, was going to be heard all across the park that way, but honestly you didn’t care, as long as you could be responsible for it. It was so musical, so crystalline, even while being like that.

The way your fingers so easily slipped in and out of her was almost amazing. You were having troubles remembering the last time she was like that in the bedroom, or any other room for that matter. Was it being outside, even if hidden, that was turning her on that much? Or was she simply having enough of being teased all night long, and she just wanted a little more satisfaction? Whatever the case, you did your best to keep on going, steadying your hand to a rhythm you could keep, even if the almost constant vibration right against your clit was making really hard to even stand correctly.

“Please… Don't… Stop!” she cried between long, heavy breaths. She didn’t need to remark that, you weren’t going to.

With every thrust your fingers crooked a little more, finding more and more spots against her walls that made her raise her voice and tone. You knew where they were, and you knew it very well, but letting herself build up like that was going to pay in the end, at least for her.

“Right there, right there, right there!” she kept repeating once you decided to put an end to your little escapade. Your fingers fixed at the right angle and not only your hand, but your wrist and arm too moved quickly, sending her closer and closer to her climax.

The hand that was over hers started to numb from how tight she was holding it, and you felt that more than a drop of your arousal was going down your legs, but you kept going, without feeling tired, the only noise in your ears being her shameless moans.

The feeling between your legs was almost unbearable when she finally came undone: you felt her walls contracting around your fingers, each time raising her voice for a moment and making both of your almost jump from the strength of the vibrations. The slow movements of your fingers prolonged her pleasure enough for her to almost finish the air in her lungs, and sending you right on the edge of your own orgasm: it was your own voice, that you failed to contain, that give the vibrator, and your clit, the final push that sent you to cloud nine. Incidentally, it happened right when Pyrrha was coming down to earth after her climax, but the renewed noise quickly built up another orgasm for her: in the end, she was quivering against you, unable to fully control her body under the waves of pleasure you created.

After long seconds, it was quiet again in your ear. Sure, there was panting, but all around you two the park was silent. Opening your eyes, you didn’t remember closing them in the first place, you found yourself pressed against Pyrrha’s back, with her face near yours as her head was resting on her own arm. The slick sensation on your hand and the extreme heat on your fingers told you you were still in her: for that, with the utmost slowness, you pulled your fingers out of her, making Pyrrha just wince for a moment.

“Well, that was-” you started saying, but the restless vibrator started buzzing again. Both you and Pyrrha bit your lips to hold your moans, the sweet teasing now turning into something rather unpleasant. With a look you agreed to the same thing, and moved accordingly: slowly, carefully, you both bent and slipped out of the unusable underwear, taking off the vibrators and finally turning them off. With a long sigh of relief, you both looked at each other, each one holding their own soaked panties.

“That’s quite the sight,” you said.

“It really is,” she replied.

A moment of silence fell, but it was soon interrupted by both your and her laughter. It was too surreal to have ended up holding your underwear in the middle of a park at night, but you were glad it happened.

“So,” you said, regaining control, “home?”

“Oh, yes please,” she said. “But…”

You anticipated her question: “That’s another thrill, isn’t it? This time, it’s full commando.”

She pouted, somehow being even cuter than usual. “It’s cold.”

“You should have thought about it beforehand,” you giggled.

She still crossed her arms, not angry, but thoughtful. With a warm smile, you went beside her, opening your arms: “Come here,” you said, hugging her from the side, “I’ll keep you warm until we’re home.”

She smiled back at you, reassured. “Thank you.”

A quick kiss, and you both started waking back home.


End file.
